Creeds Realm
by Pupyluv247
Summary: Daughter of areas and Aphrodite with an arranged marriage with victor creed
1. Chapter 1

Deep breaths... DUCK! The battle continued on as the small  
girl twist and turned to avoid the sword. finally tired of the  
game she was playing she turned and grabbed hold of her  
opponent's hand and twisted it resulting in him dropping his  
weapon.

"ENOUGH" her father called. Standing straight the girl  
took a deep breath, sweat dripping down her face as her body  
calmed itself from her harsh training. "hello father , mother  
you look well" her voice rang through the air as high and  
delicate as a wind chime. "You have done well your skills have  
improved you are indeed your father's daughter." her mother  
Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty spoke softly, voice  
dripping in pride that her daughter was on her way to being  
one of the top warriors. "As you are your mother's daughter  
my lovely Rose. But that is not what i have come to speak  
with you about. The time has comes my dear Rose for you to  
marry" Ares god of war spoke to his daughter. Shocked the  
small girl stood frozen. She could hear her heartbeat in her  
ears. "Marriage father i'm not ready for marriage."

"Yes my dear it is time." the soft voice of her mother once  
again sounded. "Very well then."

Footsteps sounded through the hall as the two feral bother  
walked down the corridor to the large double doors. " this is itVic your about to meet the woman you're going to marry." All  
the younger brother got in return was a grunt, but if you  
looked closely you could see the slight upturn in the elder  
feral's lips. Finally a woman who could handle him. Most  
women were too fragile, or aged whilst he stayed the same. As  
the doors opened the two ferals were met with what seemed to  
be woman carved by the gods. Warm creamy blemish free  
caramel skin with a golden hue. deep chocolate hazel eyes  
framed by dark thick lashes. Plump heart shaped lips a  
seashell pink. Letting his eyes drift down to the large swell of  
her breast and a tiny waist falling into wide hip with a round  
rear,with thick muscular thighs and dainty hands and feet.  
Standing at an even five foot Nevaeh Rose daughter of Ares  
and Aphrodite barely reached the chest of victor creed. Victor  
Creed never believed in love, let alone love at first sight but  
now he was believing that was something possible in horrid  
world. "Hello." the bell like voice sounded confident something  
that intrigued Victor. Just as her father made his presents  
known "Victor how be your travels" Ares's voice boomed  
stopping the man's thoughts from wondering what lies under  
Rose's barely there armor. Aphrodite then turned to her  
daughter "my lovely Rose this is the man that will take your  
hand in marriage." contemplating this Rose the ask "is he  
capable? Can he fight in battle? Is he immortal like the rest of  
us? Because i will not marry someone who will soon die and  
leave me alone." her father then clears the air of all questionsand doubts "do you think we would allow someone to marry  
you and not have everything to offer you?" feeling a bit  
sheepish she merily give her father an apologetic smile then  
turns to Victor and gives him a shy bashful smile muttering  
that she will go freshen up. Victor turns to his younger  
brother and gives a small smirk and speaks for the first  
time"i'm gonna die a happy man."


	2. one shot book cant do a full book

Deep breaths... DUCK! The battle continued on as the small  
girl twist and turned to avoid the sword. finally tired of the  
game she was playing she turned and grabbed hold of her  
opponent's hand and twisted it resulting in him dropping his  
weapon.

"ENOUGH" her father called. Standing straight the girl  
took a deep breath, sweat dripping down her face as her body  
calmed itself from her harsh training. "hello father , mother  
you look well" her voice rang through the air as high and  
delicate as a wind chime. "You have done well your skills have  
improved you are indeed your father's daughter." her mother  
Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty spoke softly, voice  
dripping in pride that her daughter was on her way to being  
one of the top warriors. "As you are your mother's daughter  
my lovely Rose. But that is not what i have come to speak  
with you about. The time has comes my dear Rose for you to  
marry" Ares god of war spoke to his daughter. Shocked the  
small girl stood frozen. She could hear her heartbeat in her  
ears. "Marriage father i'm not ready for marriage."

"Yes my dear it is time." the soft voice of her mother once  
again sounded. "Very well then."

Footsteps sounded through the hall as the two feral bother  
walked down the corridor to the large double doors. " this is itVic your about to meet the woman you're going to marry." All  
the younger brother got in return was a grunt, but if you  
looked closely you could see the slight upturn in the elder  
feral's lips. Finally a woman who could handle him. Most  
women were too fragile, or aged whilst he stayed the same. As  
the doors opened the two ferals were met with what seemed to  
be woman carved by the gods. Warm creamy blemish free  
caramel skin with a golden hue. deep chocolate hazel eyes  
framed by dark thick lashes. Plump heart shaped lips a  
seashell pink. Letting his eyes drift down to the large swell of  
her breast and a tiny waist falling into wide hip with a round  
rear,with thick muscular thighs and dainty hands and feet.  
Standing at an even five foot Nevaeh Rose daughter of Ares  
and Aphrodite barely reached the chest of victor creed. Victor  
Creed never believed in love, let alone love at first sight but  
now he was believing that was something possible in horrid  
world. "Hello." the bell like voice sounded confident something  
that intrigued Victor. Just as her father made his presents  
known "Victor how be your travels" Ares's voice boomed  
stopping the man's thoughts from wondering what lies under  
Rose's barely there armor. Aphrodite then turned to her  
daughter "my lovely Rose this is the man that will take your  
hand in marriage." contemplating this Rose the ask "is he  
capable? Can he fight in battle? Is he immortal like the rest of  
us? Because i will not marry someone who will soon die and  
leave me alone." her father then clears the air of all questionsand doubts "do you think we would allow someone to marry  
you and not have everything to offer you?" feeling a bit  
sheepish she merily give her father an apologetic smile then  
turns to Victor and gives him a shy bashful smile muttering  
that she will go freshen up. Victor turns to his younger  
brother and gives a small smirk and speaks for the first  
time"i'm gonna die a happy man."


	3. one shot book cant do a (12-12 20:19:08)

**Meeting the king**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own avengers, Black Panther, the runaways**

 **Base on the Hulu new show runaways (listen to the trailer song of runaways)**

 **Jessie p.o.v**

 **The sight before me was something I'd never thought could happen my parents alongside the parents of my friends driving a dagger into a blonde girl all dressed in red hooded capes as some sort of human sacrifice I along with my friends scared for our life turn and run hitting the front yard the darkened skin on my wrist the one stating the man I will spend the rest of my life with.**

 **My soul mate mark starts to burn he's close then looking up into onyx eyes. Frozen in place feeling the earth shift into place all of which revolving around him**

 **My soul mate tchalla udaku hearing the faint whisper "finally" falling from his supple lips the heavy African accent of which country I do not know the tall woman next to him stepping forward "is this her"**

" **finally I have found my queen" turning to me nodding her head in acceptance the voice only would not know if they were living under rock "um what just happened here" the confused voice of tony stark rang out. The tall woman once again spoke "the king has found his queen"**


End file.
